


Wish It Didn't End This Way

by Nixxie_Ash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Misunderstandings, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxie_Ash/pseuds/Nixxie_Ash
Summary: Marinette Dupain Cheng has been through a lot ever since she became ladybug and the Guardian. Deciding to get away from the stress of everything she moves to Gotham. Where she begins to regain the life she deserved with a little help from Damian Wayne.it all goes downhill when some secrets were understood as misunderstandings are spilled.Tragedy ensues and another character realizes that they made a mistake but it was already too late to fix everything.(I really wanted to make an angst story, this is my first shot. Hope you liked it. Also, be prepared I might give you the FEELS.)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	1. Enjoy every moment while it lasts...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at making an angst story. The ///... signify time skips. I didn't proofread or edit deeply, school is really stressful. So be warned. Please leave a comment about your thoughts. They are highly appreciated.

(Mari's POV)

Damian Wayne...

It has so many definitions...

Stubborn…

Talented…

Smart…

A hero…

Brave…

A brat at first…

But underneath all the barriers he has an amazing heart, that very few get to see…

And I mean VERY few.

Only the super closest people to him had the luxury to see.

I am very glad to have met this amazing person.

If only we had spent more time together…

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇  
The first time I had ever met him, it was as if I was some kind of supervillain. He had this glare that seemed to scare everyone else. 

But I wasn’t like everybody else.

(HA try fighting a supervillain since you were 13 and finally beating him at 17, and finding out why the person you trusted the most in your life betrayed you.)

So of course the glare was a simple child’s play.

We didn’t have a simple conversation till a few weeks later.

I went to the park near my apartment and sat at a bench where I sketched design ideas based on the scenery. I brought plagg with me, but he wasn’t a kwami, he was a real black cat. Kwamies could transform into the animal they represent. As I designed, Plagg was curled up near me softly purring.

As I was about to finish the last sketch, Plagg woke up and left. I didn’t mind it, since Plagg tended to do that. But then a dog’s bark followed by a frantic call were heard across the park.

”TITUS!!” 

I looked up to see plagg being chased by a Great Dane, followed by Damian.

I ended up leaving everything besides my purse(it has Tikki inside duh) on the bench and joined in the chase. 

Once we finally caught them, I picked Plagg off the ground and hugged him, he started purring and acted as if nothing happened.  
Sneaky little chaotic cat 

I quickly apologized profoundly for the accident, I could tell I was blushing madly

I didn’t like him (Yet), I was just embarrassed …

He did something that surprised me, something that didn’t seem like his persona.

He chuckled, sure it wasn’t like he smiled or anything like that…

But, it made me feel warm inside.

Realizing his mistake he quickly covered it up with,

”Tt, next time be careful, imbecile!”

If I hadn’t been the Famous Superhero, Ladybug/Guardian of the Miraculous, I would have been rather insulted and hurt.

But over the years I have learned to judge people by their eyes.

You see, the eyes aren’t just a useful body part to see,

They are the door to the soul, sure words might be harsh and hurtful, but they might say what they don’t mean. 

And clearly, he didn’t mean to call me an imbecile, he hid it so well that I probably couldn’t have noticed it, but of course, I did.

(Damian Wayne, I will break those barriers and I will see who you truly are, and not pretend to be.)

This mission was similar to another one I had, but it was harder.

I loved a good challenge.

Wherever Marinette goes, Ladybug follows.

The bats were relatively surprised that I appeared in their territory, after some explaining and convincing I was finally allowed to work with them. 

Before I left, Robin was scowling at me before leaving with the rest, which somehow was familiar…

Wait, Familiar…

Suddenly a flash appeared in my mind of a black-haired boy, with dark emerald eyes, glaring at me the same way.

How did I manage to get this Lucky, oh yeah…

I mentally face palmed this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. 

Conjuring up a portal to my apartment, and de-transformed I just sighed…

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A couple of months later, we grew a little closer, a little.

But hey, at least it is progress am I right.

I didn’t get him to chuckle or anything but I could see a small smile on his face when he thought no one was looking. He was wrong, very wrong.

Knowing he was Robin didn’t make it any easier, especially when he treats both Marinette and Ladybug in different ways. He still doesn’t agree with Ladybug, but he was still wary of me.

I mean who wouldn’t be wary of someone when you are rich, famous, and vigilant. Anyone could use you because of your status.

Bye, now Damian must know that I don’t care about his last name, nor status. 

He is just Damian to me, not a Wayne, nor Robin, and not “the Ice prince”  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Ever since I met him he made my life better, sure it took a year for him to warm up to me. 

And eventually, I became his best friend besides Jon. When no one was around he let his guard down, every barrier ever built crashed when he was alone with me. 

I was so proud of myself, I had won the bet that I made with myself a year ago. 

I guess the only reason why Damian is the way he is with others, and the same when I had met him was because he was neglected of the love he needed... 

And Damian told me one time when we were alone that ever since he came to live with his father and even now that his father showed his other sons more love than he showed him. It broke my heart even more, but then I developed another mission.

It was to show that I care very much for my best friend and show him that is very much loved. 

Everyone in school believed we were dating because of our interactions, of course, we were only best friends. But I had hopes that we would be more than best friends.

I never really planned on telling him how I feel, because I felt that it was more important to just be there for him as his best friend instead of getting a 50% chance rejected and destroying a perfectly good friendship and a 50% chance of getting accepted. 

I didn’t want to risk it at all, so I never told him. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Just like how Damian opened up to me about his life (besides his vigilant life and assassin life), I did the same( besides the part about being Ladybug and Guardian) I told him about my life in Paris, the betrayals, the losses, how my life changed when a certain sausage haired liar came to school with her “shiny” life. 

Being the best friend he was, he threatened to kill them. I had to chase Damian across my apartment to take the kitchen knife from his hand.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
1 month later…

He tried to keep me hidden from his family, no surprise there. No matter how much he wanted to keep me hidden it would still have happened. 

When someone from Gotham Academy took a picture of me and Damian ya know doing secret best friend stuff when we thought no one was looking and posted it on Instagram, word spread out. 

Later that day, not having any clue, I was “kidnapped” by 3 strangers. I was just having a simple conversation when someone tossed me over their shoulder and ran away.  
I quickly kicked him in the ribs and flipped him.

I looked up to see Damian glaring, and yelling profanities at them. I turned around and saw 3 older men. I recognized who it was immediately, these were the people that complained about.

His brothers, Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, and Timothy Drake.

And I had flipped the oldest. Serves him right for trying to kidnap me.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Everything was great…

Until it wasn’t…  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I invited Damian over to hang out. We were in my room, I was sketching something while he was reading a book. 

He suddenly placed his book on the table and left the room to get some food for us. He came back, only without food.

“Why do you have this!!!”  
I stopped sketching and looked at what he was talking about. That was when I saw the file that contained the contact information to the leader of the league of assassins, on a paper that is written in Arabic. And information on Damian. 

I froze, he wasn’t supposed to see that.

“Marinette answer me, WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS!?!?!?!”

“Damian it isn’t what it lo-” he cut me off before I could finish.

“You work for my mother, don’t you?!?! He looked at me, his eyes were tearing up. I tried to explain the misunderstanding but couldn’t. He beat me to it.

“So everything that happened between us isn’t real, they were all lies.?!?!  
“Your one of mother’s spies aren’t you, she ordered you to get close to me to kill me?!?!?!

“Damian I-”

“JUST SHUT UP, I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT. I- I HATE YOU!!!” He ran away, ran away from my life. Leaving me in tears.

Alone.

Just like many of the other times in my life. Only this was the worst experience out of all of them.

I tried, I tried to live my life. Away from Paris, Away from my duties as Supreme Guardian in the Tibetan temple. Guess the universe doesn’t want that for me. I looked through the contacts on my phone. And called the person would’ve called sooner or later.

“تاليا الغول ، أقبل اقتراحك. سأقابلك غدا في قاعدة الدوري.” (Talia Al Ghul, I accept your proposal. I'll meet you tomorrow at the league base.)

I packed my bookbag with clothes, shoes, food, and the miracle box. I grabbed the photo that was on the shelf. It was one photo of me and Damian when we were hanging out at the fair. Tears were filling my eyes and I looked up to see Tikki and Plagg looking at me sadly. 

I put the picture back where it was and walked to the door. I had so many memories here and I had to ruin it again.

As of tonight, Marinette is no more. I told myself

For in her place the titles, Ladybug and Guardian stick with her permanently.

No one would miss Marinette anyways.

I put the hood over my head, and left Gotham…

Forever.


	2. Nothing To Do About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian made a mistake, Marinette made a mistake. Damian tries to fox his mistake but he can't. And Mari has no choice, Also Plotwister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So angst warnings ahead, torture mentioned but not really written. Plot twister, I cried while making this, read at your own risk. Didn't proofread and edit deeply. I hope you enjoy it. Comments/feedback are highly appreciated.

_**(Mari's POV)** _

I had just arrived at the league base when Talia and her assassins greeted me.

"Greetings Great Guardian, I'm honored that you would consider my proposal. You must be exhausted from making that journey. Would you like to join us for dinner, the food is already served."

"Thank you for your hospitality, I would be honored to join you, Talia." I bowed, it was a sign of respect in the temple.

I followed her to a dining area, the food looked delicious!! 

I was enjoying the food when she asked an uncomfortable question.

"So tell me, Guardian, what made you finally accept my agreement?"

I stared at, my face held no emotion. Even if it didn't represent what I truly felt, no matter my duties come first. No one cared for me anymore, I lost everybody I loved in different ways. This most painful was when Damian thought I lied to him. That I had used him, that I betrayed him.

"I realized that my people come first. My duties come first, nothing else. There isn't another reason why my life is useful instead of my duties. I drank my wine, and I suddenly began to feel dizzy.

I began to lose consciousness, that thing I saw was Talia smiling creepily before saying,

"It looks like you do have one more purpose, Guardian." 

Then I saw black.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>************<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

I regained consciousness, I looked around at my surroundings and saw that I was in a type of dungeon. My hands and feet were tied by chains. Then it hit me like a truck, Talia did this she frickin locked me up in a dungeon.

That backstabbing traitor, out of instinct I touched my ears, there were no earrings attached to the ears.

Oh sh**

She has Tikki and the…

ENTIRE F**KING MIRACLE BOX.

“Look who finally woke up, did you sleep well Guardian?” That bi**h asked me.

“What the heck do you want from me, I thought we were going to do a peace offering between the Order of The Miraculous and the League of the Assassins?” I glared at her.

“ This is the offering, we leave your people in peace, for only 2 conditions.”

“What would they be?” I growled at her, she began laughing.

“Getting Damian to try to rescue you and taking back what belongs to us, the miracle box!!”

“Damian won’t even come so that is pointless, and I will never surrender the miracle box,” I exclaimed, trying to sound brave, but in reality, I was drowning in fear.

“It’s too late, Damian is already on his way to, and if you haven’t noticed we possess the miracle box now.”

“Why do you even want to wait for Damian to try to save me?!?!”

“I want to see him suffer and realize why he never should become soft.” She grinned

She signaled to the guards to come over.

“Take her to the torture chamber!!!”

Before I could do anything, they gagged me, and once again I was knocked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<><>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(3rd POV Earlier)

Damian was a mess, he “found out” earlier that his best friend was working with his mother. And not only that but that everything they had and he hoped would become was all fake. He didn’t leave his room for the majority of the day.

Everyone was worried about him but no one had confronted it. He was painting, trying to get his mind away from the current situation when suddenly a letter next to him. 

He opened it curiously and was wary of why it had appeared. He was mortified by what he saw. 

It was a picture of Marinette knocked out, chains around her hands and feet restraining her from leaving, in a dungeon.

He read the letter:

_ Damian, _

_ If you're reading this that means you know who she is, am I right. _

_ If you want to save her, you should hurry. Time is ticking, you know where to find us, come along. Before it’s too late. _

_ ~Talia _

He dropped what he was holding and ran frantically to the bat cave. He changed into his vigilante uniform and headed to the bat-jet. 

“DAMIAN WAYNE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING in the ?!?!” Asked an angry Bruce

Damian didn't want to deal with his crap so he quickly answered with,

“ I don’t have time for this father, I have to save someone before i-it’s too late!!”

He then left, trying desperately to reach Mari before it was too late.

_ (Time skip) _

As Damian landed at the base he quickly ran inside the temple. Fighting the assassins while trying to find Marinette.

He reached the room where the rest of the league was, then he saw her. He froze

She was restrained against chains around her hands, legs, and neck. She was kneeling in front of everyone while looking down. She had bruises all over her body, broken bones, and large cuts. Talia was standing next to her with a jewelry box. 

“Glad you could make it Damian, now let the ceremony begin!!!” He was frozen for a long time because the assassins had him captured and tied. 

Marinette upon hearing Damian's name looked up. With her swollen eyes, she saw him tied up and captured yet he was still looking at her. 

“Damian, Marinette has been keeping some secrets hidden from you. For example, she knew your identity all along. And it gets better, not only is she Marinette but she is also Ladybug AND the Guardian of the Miraculous. You thought she was working for me didn’t you, what you didn’t know was that those files you saw were about the peace offering between the Order of the Miraculous and the League of Assassins.” She stated, grinning.

Damian stood there frozen, he had jumped to conclusions before listening to Marinette. And she was also the hero that he got along with the most during his missions meaning Marinette never betrayed him. Meanwhile, Marinette was crying silent tears, she never thought that the secrets were going to be exposed like this. Especially when she wanted to tell Damian someday.

  
  


“Thank you, Damian, the League can now rule the world because of YOUR mistake! You can watch as everything falls apart!!” She then took out a hidden dagger that was in her pocket. 

“Any last words Guardian?!?!” She smiled wickedly. 

“ Da- Damian I-I forgive yo-you, I-I’m sorry. I lo-love y-you.” 

She quickly whispered under her breath “ I, Marinette Dupain Cheng hereby relinquish the Miracle Box, and name Damian Wayne the new Guardian!” 

A second later, Talia had used the dagger and stabbed Marinette in the heart.

_ (I’m sorry mon amour) were Marinette's last thoughts before darkness filled her vision. _

Damian enraged got up and broke free. Before anyone could react a bright light filled the room. The miracle box in Talia’s hands floated and cast a bright white light. The miracle box changed different forms, instead of a type of ladybug featured egg box it became a rectangle box with robin’s colors. The box landed in Damian’s hands.

Driven by anger he used the black cat miraculous and transformed. He knew about the miraculous and its power by ladybug or should he say Marinette.

He called out ”cataclysm” and touched the floor. The sadness and anger only fueled his powers and it caused him to cataclysm the whole league along with everyone and everything but Marinette, himself, and the miracle box. 

Everything turned to dust but he didn’t pay attention because he ran to the body of his now-dead best friend and crush. He screamed and cried, releasing everything he felt while holding her close to him. He sobbed uncontrollably because he had lost the only person in his life he had ever loved more than anything.

He had transformed, and Plagg was looking at the scenery with tears in his eye. Not wanting to see it anymore he went inside the miracle box and told his fellow kwamis the news.

Marinette had left the world too soon, she had left the only person who she loved deeply. Broken, alone, and with a handful of little creatures who he needed to protect with his life.

Without guidance, knowledge, and the love of his life.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo,  
> Did I make anyone cry? I hoped you enjoyed it, I was meaning to write this for a while but never really got a chance. Tell me what you thought about it.


End file.
